Fallen Hawk
by Dimples73
Summary: Adam's life isn't what people think it is will he be saved before it is too late? *Talks about child abuse*
1. Chapter 1

I heard my father's car drive up I cringed. I looked at my clock. 3:25 on the dot. When he came home it meant work on improving my hockey skills. I didn't want to be a star player. I wanted to be me. I was in constant pain. My legs were sore. I walked into my bathroom. I took some pain medication and I was fine for eight hours. I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. Well more like my couch it was a fold out couch. My dad told me I wasn't privileged for s bed. I had a sheet a fitted sheet and a light comforter I was always cold. I heard him coming up the steps. I prayed he was in a good mood.

"Fifteen minutes Adam "my dad said leaving. He was in a good mood. At least I wouldn't be hurt.

I thought about the D5 team. I wished I could be with them. But I don't think they would accept me. I was a rich kid from Edina. "NOW ADAM!" he hollered

I nodded I had to start my hockey drills. I sighed and picked up my blades. I went down to the gym my dad built for me to practice. I strapped on my blades and started my drills. For the next six hours I skated I shot I did what he told me to do. If I didn't he hit me. I was exhausted at dinner. I could barely stay awake my dad said something about the Hawks I nodded and tried to eat my dad yelled at me for not eating he told me that I needed to eat for carbs. I had three more hours left.

I found myself eating mashed potatoes ,steak ,corn,peas,carrots I ate as much as I could the cook always knew she came and pretended to trip knocking my milk into my plate. She looked at me I knew she was going to help me. I always knew her sympathetic look. Sure enough she reached into the table I saw her going for my glass.

"Oh Adam I'm sorry clumsy me"

"It is okay Rosa. "I told her I turned to my dad and spoke, "Dad may I be excused?"

Dad looked at me he spoke," No Rosa get him another plate"

I cringed I hated him so much I wanted to get up and throw my pate at him. I wanted to tell him he was a pathetic human being. I thought of the next best thing a lie. I hated lying but I found myself telling him a lie," Dad I'm really full I told him. May I go to bed?" dad looked at me I knew what he was going to say I braced myself.

"No, you have seven laps then another round of hockey drills"

I nodded I hadn't slept in weeks. I had a few winks. But not enough. I sighed and went to the pool.

I did my laps I was feeling so tired. I walked to the gym I got on my blades and did my hockey drills. I wish my life would end.

The next day my dad took me to the rink. I had practice and a game. It was against the D5 team. I looked to see their coach yelling at them. I felt bad for them. I knew how they felt. Yelling made it worse we ended up scoring eighteen goals. The week passed I spent my time doing drills and practice I was exhausted.

Gordon pov

I walked out into the ice with confidence. I was going to take Adam Banks away from the abuse. I could see the poor kid was exhausted. I knew Philips's kind I saw it so much in abuse cases while I was a lawyer.

I talked to Rilley I was enjoying this moment. It was kind of getting even for what he did to me. On the other hand it was to save Adam I had to get him away from all of the abuse. When he said no way I could see in his eyes he was relieved. Philip Banks was determined to keep Adam on the Hawks. I could see his anger. I'll bet most of it was directed at Adam. I cringed at the thought of what Philip may do. I said a silent prayer for the young boy.

Adam pov

I was so excited my first game with the ducks my dad had lost keeping me in the Hawks. He was so angry with me he hit me so much I was black and blue. I was so tired I hadn't been able to sleep. Due to the pain.

I got inside the Ducks snubbed me they even walked out on me. After coach had talked to them.

By the middle of the second period, the score was Huskies 1, Ducks 0.

I battled in front of the Huskies goal I was in perfect position to score. I knew it and was waiting for one of my teammates to pass me the puck. "Hey, I'm open!" I shouted to my teammates. No one would pass to me.

"Come on!" I Shouted. "Do something with it!"

Jesse passed the puck to Charlie on right wing. Charlie guided the puck past a Huskies defenseman.

Charlie flipped a pass to Connie who flipped it to me. I took the puck, spun, and poked it into the net.

The game was tied 1-1.

"Alight Banks score another for the ducks" Connie told me. As she hugged me.

The ducks were all in the player's box. With only sixteen seconds left in the game and the score still tied, a skirmish on the ice resulted in a face-off in the Huskies zone. Gordon made a decision. He called Goldberg off the ice.

I watched the rest of the game. I felt so lonely.

I got off the ice I walked into the locker room. I was patted on the back for a good game. I cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground crying. I couldn't help it I broke down and cried I cried for all the times he hit me all the times I had to stuff my face with food. All the times he made me work out. I cried for the pain I felt.

Maybe this would be my break I was hoping CPS would step in and help me. I was so sore. My legs throbbed. That was nothing new sometimes my legs would spaz.

I could hear the team talking I saw one of them go to the door Gordon ran in before one of them left.

"Adam, are you feeling alright?" "Gordon asked me.

"No. Please help me. Don't let me go home" I sobbed

I felt arms pull me into a hug. I sobbed as Gordon rubbed my back I cried harder it felt nice yet I was in pain. I stopped crying.

"Adam could you remove your pads for me?"

"No" I replied

"Adam. This is a friend of mine. His name is Tom Riley he is a child lawyer. "

I looked up at Tom he hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hi Mr. Riley. How are Rick and Robby?"

"You know him?" Gordon asked a bit shocked

"Yes Adam and my boys played hockey together for years until he and his dad moved to Edina. Adam has he been hitting you?"

I nodded. "I'm in a lot of pain. He came home in a rage. He had a meeting to keep me on the Hawks but he lost he beat me. He hit me and punched me all over. " I said as I started to cry again. I wasn't meaning to be a baby I was in pain I wanted it to stop.

Gordon's POV

"Guys change and go home" I told them. They stayed I guess they did care about Adam. He was still sobbing. If he was in so much pain I couldn't understand how he played in the game. I got his top gear off of him I removed his skates his ankles were very swollen. As I removed his shirt and pad I gasped he was bruised every were

"does that hurt?" Jesse asked touching a bruise on his back Adam gasped in pain he started to cry again. He was also shivering.

"Tammy grab me the blanket over there" I said. I didn't want to do something to frighten Adam.

The paramedics came it was hard to see a ten year old in so much pain. They had to sedate him. I felt relived. I told the kids to go home. I prayed Adam would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Adam POV

I awoke warm. I was in a hospital gown. I looked up to see I was on an IV I looked at my hand. I was starting to feel better. I was on oxygen as well. My legs were feeling better. I rolled over I looked to see Gordon.

"Hi Adam, how are you feeling?" He asked me

"Better" I replied. As I rubbed my eyes. I was still tired. I probably needed more sleep I had been deprived of it for so long.

"Your father was arrested for child abuse."

I looked at him had I finally got my wish. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me? I didn't have to wait for an answer.

"I told the courts I would take you in. They agreed" Gordon said as I nodded he spoke again,

"Adam how long has he been doing this to you?"

I looked down at my covers. I closed my eyes then opened them I replied," Since I was seven." I kept my eyes down I didn't want to show Gordon I was a baby.

"Your safe now Adam." He told me in a loving fatherly tone.

I smiled. I finally felt safe. I closed my eyes I fell into a restful sleep I needed it.

Gordon POV

I was hoping Adam would like my apartment it was a pent house I went home to get things ready for him I bought him some hockey bedding. I found flannel sheets and made his bed. I made the spare room into a room for an eleven year old boy. Adam was exhausted. How could a father be so cruel? I went back to the hospital before I did I went to A&W to get us some lunch. I went up to his hospital room. I found Adam sitting up in bed he looked exhausted and very unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Putting the bag on the table as I walked over to rub his back.

"They want me to have a tube down my nose they tried but couldn't get it down. I don't want it"

I nodded "I will go and speak to the doctor will that make you feel better?" I asked Adam

He nodded.

I nodded I left to speak to the doctor I spoke to the doctor. I returned Adam was still in bed.

"Hi kiddo you don't need the NG tube as long as you eat food. "

"No carbs"

I nodded. "We will make a list of foods you like and don't like"

Adam nodded "I like A&W"

" For now let's work on eating."

" I don't like mashed potatoes , steak, corn, peas. I like hamburgers and onion rings this is a decent meal."

"Not really I will cook often and not junky meals."

Adam looked at me," You cook?"

"Yeah don't act so surprized." I told him as we ate.

He smiled at me. I often spent time with him when I wasn't coaching.

"Do they like me?" Adam asked me after I brought dinner for us.

"I think so give them time."

"Okay. So will my dad go to jail?"

"Yes he will never have custody of you again."

"My legs hurt they keep spasms."

I nodded. They are going to do something"

Adam nodded. I hated feeding him fast food he needed good meals.

"Adam I will try to make meals."

"This is good. Better than always having to eat steak."

" know you probably haven't had fast food but I feel bad. "

"No he didn't like me to. He never let me do stuff he just made me exercise and do hockey drills I had to swim laps over and over. I never slept. And my legs hurt." Adam told me.

I felt bad for Adam between coaching the ducks and being with Adam I was exhausted.

I didn't tell him that or anyone for that matter, Adam needed me.

Adam spent a week in the hospital. The doctors told him if he rested he would be allowed to play in the final game. I wasn't sure if I would let him that was still a month away. I guess I would decide that when the time came.

I walked into his room

"Gordon I can play hockey please let me play."

"Not until the final game." I told him.

"No he said I could play as long as I wasn't on my feet."

"We will see I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told him

Adam nodded he smiled at me.

He got into a wheel chair. I wheeled him out to my car. I got Adam into the car.

"Adam sit tight I'm going to return the wheel chair." I told him as I ran inside.

I ran to get my car I had just gotten it back along with my licence. I changed my licence plate it now read GJB 731. I got into the car Adam had it started he was listening to the radio.

"You like Reba McEntire?" I asked him as her song is there life out there blared on the car radio. I started the car.

Adam nodded and Spoke, "Yeah it makes me think. Is there life out there So much she hasn't done Is there life beyond  
Her family and her home She's done what she should Should she do what she dares She doesn't want to leave She's just wonderin Is there life out there. I often wondered life outside of being abused. Listening to her music made me feel better. she sings She's always lived for tomorrow She's never learned how To live for today She's dyin' to try something foolish Do something crazy Or just get away Something for herself for a change. I thought about getting a gun and shooting him. I could say it was the abuse that drove me to do it."

I turned to him I never understood how he felt until now. I wasn't sure what to say so I said the first thing I thought of, "Adam you're a good kid. I hope you will like living with me."

"I will. Gordon to the Ducks like me?"

"Yeah they are a good team once you get to know them."

"Oh cause they don't come to see me."

"They will like you just be yourself?"

"I don't know how."

"I looked at Adam I didn't know what to do or say. He was so sad and lost at times. I knew I had to be a father to an eleven year old boy.

"Gordon do you think I could play hockey again?"

I nodded and helped him into my car. He was quiet on the ride home. I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No I was thinking. I cried in front of the Ducks they probably think I'm a big baby."

"No they don't think that give them time Adam."

"I was supposed to be on the Ducks. But he didn't want me to be. I used to run to the pond and watch them."

I looked at him he was a good kid. He deserved so much better.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Adam nodded.

We soon arrived home.

Adam looked at the apartment "you live in this place"

I nodded, "one word Penthouse."

Adam smiled at me we walked up to the door. We took the elevator up to my place.

Adam POV

As we got up to the penthouse. I looked around it was really cool.

"Adam"

I turned around to see Gordon standing at a doorway. I turned and walked to him. He stepped in the room. He spoke, "This is your room."

I smiled it was my room. It was hockey themed. I loved it.

"Thanks Gordon its real cool." I told him as I sat on my bed. I looked around my room.

"You got me a super Nintendo?"

"Yes with donkey Kong."

I put the game in and started to play. My life was going to be just fine I knew it now I was finally going to have a chance to be a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Adam POV

I turned to look at Gordon I spoke to him, "Will you play?"

"After dinner I'm making spaghetti and meatballs."

I nodded, "Could I help?"

"No rest your legs."

I nodded and went back to playing my game.

Gordon POV

I went into the kitchen to cook dinner for us I was thirty single with a son. I had always secretly wanted to get married and have kids. I don't know why I said I hated hockey and kids. I started to make dinner. I was almost done when I heard the words," I'm starving is dinner soon?"

I smiled and gave Adam two plates and silverware I replied, "It is when you set the table."

I watched as Adam set the table he had spunk back. He was able to be a kid.

I brought the spaghetti to the table. We said grace and ate.

"This is really good."

"Don't act so surprized,"

Adam smiled at me. I noticed he ate slower now. He was starting to act like an eleven year old boy.

We ate and talked about the Ducks. He said he was looking forward to playing when he could.

We did the dishes. I turned to look at Adam he had a huge smile on his face

"You said you would lose." Adam said as he walked to his room.

I followed. He had the game set up.

"You ready to lose?"

I looked at him, "Are you ready to lose?"

"No cause I'm going to win."

"Oh let's just see about that." I said as we started to play.

I looked at the clock it read 9:30. I had won one game out of six.

"Okay Adam shut this down and go have a bath. Then bed. You have school."

Adam nodded he saved his game he got his Pyjamas. He went into the washroom. I put his controllers away on the shelf. I pulled down his covers.

All of a sudden he ran out and jumped on my back. I gently flipped him off. Into bed.

"Gordon when do I go back to my dad?"

I covered him up and sat on his bed. I spoke to him, physically you wouldn't be able to tell emotionally he was hurt. I spoke to him, "Adam you're going to have a home with me. I will be your father if that's what you want." I told him as he got up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I hugged him and got him into bed I dimed the light and turned to him, "Good night son."

"Good night dad." He replied I beamed with pride Adam had called me dad. I went into my room I was happy for the first time in my life I was really living I just hoped Adam and I would get through the Hawks game on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the New Hope Arena was tense as the Ducks and the Hawks lined up parallel to each other on the ice. Gordon had told Adam if his legs hurt he would be on the bench. Adam agreed he didn't want to end up in the hospital again. After singing the national anthem, the teams returned to their benches. Coach Reilly led the Hawks in their victory chant. Hawks fans in the crowd joined in.

"Come on Ducks," Gordon urged his team. "We can be twice as loud as them."

"Quack," they began. "Quack, quack, quack! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!"

Ducks fans picked up the chant too. The Ducks broke out of their huddle and skated onto the ice.

Jesse pulled Banks aside. "Hey Banks, don't forget what side you're on," he warned. Banks stared at Jesse.

Gordon approached Jesse. "He's a Duck, Jesse," Gordon told the boy. "He'll play like a Duck." He replied he's also my son. Gordon thought to himself.

Adam was set to face off against his friend Peter McGill. Or now his ex-friend.

The ref dropped the puck, and Adam slapped at it. Peter shouldered him roughly and pushed him out of the way. Another Hayden Herrik threw an elbow, knocking Adam down. By the time Banks got to his feet, the Hawks had scored an easy goal.

Gordon glanced down at Reilly on the Hawks bench. Reilly looked like a shark who had just made his first kill.

Adam controlled the next face-off. He charged down the ice towards the Hawks goal, but as soon as he crossed the blue line he was checked hard into the boards by another ex-teammate, Blake Larson. He looked back at Adam he felt bad he had to do it or he wouldn't be playing.

Charlie Conway skated by and made a sweep for the puck but was knocked down by a rough crosscheck. Gordon screamed for a penalty, but the ref let it go. The Hawks grabbed the puck and moved it ahead. Averman made a play for the puck but got blindsided by a Hawks defender. The Hawks skated in two-on-oh against Goldberg. They scored easily.

As the game went on, Adam was being roughed up on every play. He tried to skate through the Hawks defensemen, but they were keying on him.

Goldberg managed to make a terrific save on one shot but an opportunistic Hawks player flicked in the rebound. The first period ended. The Hawks had jumped to a 3-0 lead. In between periods Gordon gathered the team around him.

"Don't be scared of them Ducks. That's what they want," he told them. "Keep your heads up. Play proud. Let's fly!"

The Ducks cheered and skated confidently back onto the ice.

Meanwhile Coach Reilly had pulled McGill and Larson to the side. "I want you to drop Banks like a bad habit," he told them. "I want him out of the game, you got it?"

McGill smiled and nodded. Larson nodded too. He wasn't about to take his friend out.

Adam took the puck on the opening face-off, but a Hawks player swiped it away from him. Adam went after it and got it back. He skated hard down the ice.

McGill and Larson raced after him. Just as Banks was about to shoot, McGill lunged forward and knocked him down. Banks fell down hard on the ice but still managed to slip the puck into the net. A goal!

The crowd roared, but then fell silent. Adam Banks was still lying face down on the ice.

"Adam!" Blake shouted. "Adam, are you all right?" Players had gathered in a circle around him.

Larson turned to McGill. "What did you do?" He yelled angrily.

"My job," sneered McGill.

Paramedics ran onto the ice and lifted Adam onto a stretcher. Luckily Adam was not seriously hurt. In fact, on his way off the ice, Adam grabbed Jesse.

"Jesse," Adam whispered groggily. "Do me a favor. Kick some Hawks butt."

Jesse smiled. He had been wrong about Adam. This kid was a Duck after all.

"You bet I will," he promised. "Cake-eater."

Adam turned to Gordon, "I will be okay." Gordon nodded

Adam was smiling as the paramedics carried him off the ice.

Gordon POV

I stormed over to the Hawks bench. Reilly was startled to see me standing in front of him.

"You got something to say?" Asked Reilly.

Oh boy did I. I spoke to him, "To think I wasted all those years worrying about what you thought," I explained. He sadly shook his head. "You're going down Reilly."

After that I felt good I suddenly felt so much better. I got myself together and concentrated on the rest of the game.

After the game I raced out of the rink I ran into the change room I grabbed Adam's stuff I dashed out of the rink and down the street where I parked my car. I got in and sped to the hospital. I found Adam was still in the ER I was able to go in.

Adam was sitting in bed with a hospital gown on," Did we win dad?"

"Yeah. How's your head?"

"Fine I have a severely sprained wrist or they think I may need surgery."

I talked to the nurse. He returned.

"It is a grade three sprain but it is more bruised than torn she will wrap it you will be sore for a few days but no surgery."

Adam sighed a relief. The nurse returned and wrapped it she gave instructions to Gordon.

"Dad can you get me clothes?"

'' I did I'll go run out to the car. ''

Adam nodded as the nurse put Adam's arm in a sling.

His arm felt better Gordon came in the nurse helped Adam put on his shirt. Adam was able to pull up his pants. Gordon helped Adam down. They walked out of the hospital.

''Adam do you remember when Mike Modano and Basil Mcreae told me they could give me a shot with the minor league club?"

"Yeah are you going to? And can I go with you?"

"Yes and yes."

"Woohoo!"Adam said

I smiled I now had to tell the team.

"Dad could I go by Bombay?"

I looked at Adam and smiled

"Let's work on finalizing the adoption."

"Adam Gordon Bombay. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

I smiled. It really did sound good.

Adam POV

Dad pulled into his apartment the Ducks were waiting for me. Blake Larson was with Jason Wise, Robby Riley, and Tanner Sutherland. I got out of the car and went to Blake

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't think he would do it. I nodded but you have to know I wouldn't hurt you."

I nodded I knew it.

"Adam did you break your arm?" Tammy asked me

"A bad sprain." I told them we went into the house they told me about the rest of the game. I turned to smile at my dad this was the best day of my life.

Several weeks later Gordon stood at the bus stop holding a bag filled with brand new hockey gear. Instead of sending resumes to other Minnesota law firms, Gordon had decided to accept an invitation from an old friend to try out with a minor league club. Adam was with him carring his hockey bag and his new saga game gear Gordon bought him.

The Ducks had all turned out to see them off.

"Don't take any bad dives," Peter told Gordon. He turned to Adam "keep cool"

"Just remember," added Jesse. "Keep your head up." He also turned to Adam,"hey cake eater keep him inline"

"You got it Jesse "Adam said

"Remember," said Fulton, "Concentration not strength."

"And for crying out loud," said Averman, "soft hands."

Gordon smiled and shook his head. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Have fun out there."

Then Charlie reached up and gave Gordon a hug. He gave Adam one too. "Keep in touch."

"I will don't let her get married."

Charlie laughed, "I will try my best."

Adam nodded.

"I must be crazy," Gordon told Casey as she hugged him next. "A tryout in the minors. I'll be up against kids half my age."

"Just have a good tryout," said Casey. "One step at a time."

"You're right," Gordon agreed.

Gordon kissed Casey. The Ducks whooped and let out a chorus of razzes.

The bus pulled up and swung open its doors. Gordon and Adam climbed up the steps and the doors whooshed closed.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Gordon popped out his head.

"No matter what," he reminded them, "I'll be back for next season. We've got a title to defend!"

The Ducks cheered and waved as the doors closed and the bus pulled away.

Adam smiled as Gordon sat beside him he was no longer a fallen Hawk but an accepted Duck.


End file.
